Reunion
by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: If anyone had ever told Yui that she'd end the night pressed up between Daichi's strong, hard body and the wall of his apartment, lips and tongues entwined, legs wrapped around his waist and clothes dishevelled, she would have burst into flames in disbelief.


_just some smut for a couple i've grown to really like recently. both raunch and fluff._

 _disclaimer: don't own haikyuu; plot is my own_

 _/_

If someone had told Michimiya Yui in high school that at a Karasuno reunion dinner for their old senior class, she'd spend the whole time flirting with Sawamura Daichi she _maybe_ might have believed them. _Maybe_.

She'd be older and wiser, not to mention less twitchy and definitely able to control her old lack of a filter by then.

If they had said that she'd end the night pressed up between Daichi's strong, hard body and the wall of his apartment, lips and tongues entwined, legs wrapped around his waist and clothes dishevelled, she would have burst into flames in disbelief.

But here she is, caught in an intoxicating, intense kiss with Daichi, slowly moving her crotch against the bulge she can feel growing between her legs. He breaks the kiss for a moment and drops his head on her shoulder, breathing out heavily as he presses closer to her, gripping her thighs as they grind against each other. She rolls her hips forward as he thrusts against her and electricity shivers through her body from the sensation.

"Sawamura… do you know… how long I've been hoping you would do that?" she near pants out, trying to keep it together when he sucks on a sensitive part of her neck right below her ear.

She's not entirely certain how they got to this point. One moment, they had been at the yakitori bar with the other old seniors, chatting about their respective college volleyball teams while sipping beer and sake. The next, stumbling into his apartment while simultaneously trying to pull off their coats and shoes while making out.

She can't deny that years ago she had dreamed of this very encounter, of this very moment, but she had never imagined it could happen right here, right now in his apartment. And she doesn't know why she suddenly gets nervous, but there's just something about going home with her longtime crush that brings a bout of fear through her system. What kind of underwear is she wearing? Is it clean? Had she shaven so it isn't an unsightly bush?

Daichi must have sensed some hesitation on her part because he pulls away from her neck for a moment and gives her a concerned look.

"Is everything okay? We don't have to—"

"No!" she shouts, too emphatically. Daichi blinks at her in surprise at her exclamation, and Yui instantly turns beet red at how overeager she probably sounds. "I want this! I want you! I mean, I've been dreaming about it for forever—about you and me—and it's happening, and it's kind of hard to believe."

She's not sure if that's a smirk on Daichi's face or not, but when she meets his gaze, her breath hitches at the desire in his gaze.

"I want you too."

She fists his shirt again and plasters their mouths together, ravishing his lips as their tongues dance impatiently. Yui fiddles with the buttons of his dress shirt, itching to feel the ridges of his abdomen and desperate to feel his skin on hers. She'd always imagined what it would feel like to run her hands down his chest and abdomen. His motions are a little frenzied as he pulls away from the wall, supporting her under her legs and walks them to his bedroom.

She's not used to being so thoroughly kissed—and especially not this turned on and _wet_ —but she feels overheated and warm all over, tingles running down her back as Daichi sets her on the bed gently and crawls over her, settling his weight on her and his hips between her legs. His erection rubs against her sensitive core again, and this time, she lets out a soft, keening whimper, all signals in her brain suddenly zoning in on that particular spot and her desperate need to be _fucked_ until she can't walk straight.

He captures her lips again, encasing her under his strong body, one hand teasing her panties under her skirt, the other caressing the exposed skin of her waist. The room suddenly grows stifling hot, and Yui knows they're wearing too much clothes. He seems to understand her urgency when she starts tugging at the buttons of his shirt again.

He sits up and backs away, panting for a moment. "Too many clothes?"

"Way too many."

He makes quick work of removing his own shirt and pants while she tears her nice blouse off and tries to kick off her skirt. Her legs end up in a tangle with the sheets, and with a chuckle, Daichi grasps the hem and pulls it completely off of her. Once they're off, as if they can't bear being too far apart for even a few seconds, he's back on her again, claiming her lips with a fierceness that she can't help but succumb to. His hands work her bra until the snaps open and then he's kissing a path down her neck that leaves her squirming for more.

He sucks at one breast in his mouth, tugging the nipple gently in between his teeth while he cups the other, kneading it with a large, calloused hand that feels too good to be true. Yui cries out softly, tilting her head back on the pillow and gripping the covers of the mattress with one hand. When he switches, circling the other hardened peak roughly with his tongue and making her whimper, she slides her hands into his boxers and takes hold of his throbbing erection. Daichi's breathing shudders and he falters, resting his face in her chest as she strokes him languidly, lathering her hand with his precum and sliding it up and down his bulging member. He grows impossibly harder from her motions. The anticipation of having him engorged inside her makes her pick up her pace, but his hand snaps down and he gently stops her wrist.

"If you don't stop now, I'm not going to last later." He bucks weakly into her hand though, hesitant to stop.

But she removes her hand and he continues his languid, steady path of hot kisses down her chest to her abdomen. Yui's toes curl in anticipation as he continues past her navel down the soft tufts of hair on her pelvis. He drops one kiss on her hip and then continues further down, all while slowly pulling down her lacy panties from her hips and down her legs before tossing them somewhere behind him. He takes hold of her thighs and places them on his shoulders. Yui gasps softly when she feels his hot breath on her most sensitive spot and then gasps again when he leaves a lazy kiss on her inner thigh, close to where she desperately wants him. He nips the skin of her thigh and then sucks hard enough that she lets out a yelp before lathing the mark with his tongue. She can feel his grin against her leg and moves her hips closer, silently begging him to touch her most intimate part. Daichi holds her down though, continuing to take his sweet time teasing her and driving her insane.

And she suddenly wonders how it is that he's so good at this in the first place and that thought makes her mentally beat herself up because here she is with Daichi—a sweaty, _shirtless_ Daichi with rippling muscles and broad shoulders looking like sex on two legs—in between her thighs about to work miracles on her long forgotten, unused pearl, and she's thinking about who else he could have done this with.

He definitely picks up on her hesitation because he stops leaving the soft kisses on her inner thigh and rises a bit from his position with a worried glance.

"That's the second time you've zoned out. I'm feeling a little insulted," Daichi jokes, rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Am I boring you that much, Michimiya?"

"What?" she rises on her elbows, mortified that she once again is killing the vibe with her absentmindedness. If Mao were here, she'd be berating her about how she is screwing up a _prime_ opportunity to fuck the man of her dreams. "No! You're great! I really want this. I really want you…"

"But…?"

His question is patient and his gentle stroking of her thighs makes her heart jolt in her chest. She'd forgotten how sweet Daichi is and all of a sudden, old feelings she'd thought were buried burst to the surface again. Her cheeks flush and she fights the urge to tackle Daichi and plaster her lips to his.

She smiles sheepishly, chewing bashfully on her lower lip. "I just don't have that much experience so I'm not totally sure what to do, but you certainly seem like you do know quite a bit…"

The last few words she barely mumbles out, but she thanks the heavens that Daichi is perceptive enough to pick up on her meaning. At least, his knowing look of understanding implies such. And almost immediately, Yui feels unbelievably stupid for getting jealous about other girls Daichi has been with when they've never been the type of friends to share relationship details with each other like that. Hell, she's not even dating him so why does it matter who he's been with?

"I've had… encounters like these before. A few times. Never anything serious," he admits honestly, and though she's a little disappointed that there _have_ been other girls—something she's been desperately wishing wouldn't be the case—it's his honesty that she realises she still appreciates.

And really, what is she doing getting worked up about past hookups when she has a near naked Daichi in her bed all ripe for the picking? Mao is right. She _is_ an idiot.

So before she ruins the mood once more with her blathering, she sits up and presses her lips to his to let him know she's done being distracted. Smiling against her lips, Daichi lays her down and lowers himself to his position again. He places a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her outer folds before pressing his tongue against her and stroking her languidly. Yui squeaks almost immediately and then sighs into a moan.

She fists Daichi's hair, closing her thighs around him and urging him on as he dips his tongue into her folds and continues to lick and suck to his heart's content. Yui arches in ecstasy, pressing her hips against him as fire shoots through her body.

" _Daichi_ … _more_ …" she moans, surprising herself with her wanton tone of voice.

She's even more surprised by how she slips and calls him by his first name. But he doesn't seem to mind. If anything, it encourages him and he inserts a finger into her as well, pumping slowly as he continues to suck hard on her clit. Her gasps become shallow and fast when he inserts another finger, working her as the pressure between her legs mount.

Her whimpers go higher and higher pitched, and she can't get enough of how amazing Daichi's mouth and tongue and fingers feels on and in her, but it's the soft, turned on groan he lets out against her skin that does her in. She sucks in a sharp breath when the dam is suddenly released. Yui's toes curl and she closes her eyes with a shuddered exhale as she lets her orgasm ride out. Daichi laps at her gently as she shivers from the stimulation.

When he lifts himself up, his lips are wet from her cum, and Yui finds herself nearly drooling over him as he slowly strips from his boxers. She's transfixed by his rock hard, bulging erection. He has no idea how overwhelmingly sexy he looks. Dominating. Deliciously masculine. And staring at him, she can't understand how she ever thought she could get over her crush on him. All the nights in her old bedroom fantasising about what it would be like to feel him touching her. On top of her. Inside of her. Daydreaming during class about being shoved up against the lockers after a volleyball game while he pounds into her.

Daichi gets onto the bed again and crawls on top of her. His hot member bumps against her heat, and Yui holds her breath as he reaches into his bedside dresser and digs around the upper drawer. This is it. The moment she's been waiting for since she finally realised what a hunk of a boy her old middle school classmate was and finally understood what the tingling between her legs meant when she caught a whiff of his scent whenever they talked.

"Crap…" Daichi mutters.

"What?"

"I don't have any more condoms…" He rummages again through the bedside drawer, hoping that maybe he might find something they can use.

But there's nothing, and Yui isn't about to end this night not getting any when she's been heavily anticipating this moment since they started making out at the yakisoba bar and Sugawara told them to get a room.

"I can go quickly and buy—"

"I'm on the pill, Sawamura."

Daichi stares down at her with a bit of relief—and a bit of disbelief maybe?—like he can't believe his sheer luck.

She really is protected—not that she truly needs the birth control since she rarely has sex anyway—but having sex bareback is something she would only consider with someone she truly trusted. Not that she doesn't trust Daichi, but it is a huge step in a relationship to go without a condom, and she doesn't really know what they are. Hooking up during a reunion is one thing. But they go to different schools so where would they go from here?

She swallows her nerves and continues. "It's not like I have sex day in and day out or anything like that, but I thought I might as well finish out this month since I broke up with my ex. But I'm tested. And I'm safe."

"I'm safe too, but…" he says tentatively, his brows furrowed. He must have been thinking of the consequences too. People who were hooking up on a whim didn't usually have condomless sex. "…Are you sure?"

She nods and affirms her decision by bringing her knees up and wrapping her legs around his waist to accommodate him. Understanding her silent plea, Daichi takes hold of his member and guides it to her entrance. He sinks into her wetness, filling her with his heat and making her feel complete. He pauses for a second and exhales raggedly, thrusting slowly and steadily as he waits for her to adjust to his girth. He's bigger than she anticipated, but then again, she'd kind of expected that, given his size and stature.

It really is a completely different experience without a condom though, and she is decidedly glad they went through with it because he feels _amazing_. She can feel every inch of him stroking deep within her, hitting all the best spots and making fire dance through her veins.

When he starts _moving_ , delving deeper inside her with each hard, rhythmic thrust, Yui's breath grows short. High pitched whimpers leave her mouth as she rises to meet each of his thrusts, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as their motions grow frenzied to reach the peak of pleasure.

 _"_ _D-Daichi… oh yes… yes! Harder!"_

She throws her head back against the sheets, surrendering herself to him as he continues to drive into her. There's something about being pressed into Daichi's mattress, wrapped up in his strong arms as he lets out shallow pants for breath that she can't get enough of. That makes her body overheat. That makes waves of pleasure dance up and down her spine from each thrust. She's sure between Daichi's ragged growls and groans, the bedframe banging against the wall, and her loud mewls and moans, that his neighbours are probably getting a clear visual of what's going on at his place, but she can't be bothered to care when he's making her feel this good.

Daichi is relentless, rocking in her hard and fast, her breasts bouncing from the force of the motions. His face is in the crook of her neck and his breathing is harsh and uneven and before she knows it, she can't stop herself from crying out as she succumbs to the building pressure and the fiery need bursting out of her.

Her breathing emerges in gasps as she claws at his firm back, letting out a silent scream as her body shakes from the force of her powerful orgasm. Daichi hooks an arm under her leg and lifts it up higher, angling his hips to hit a new spot. Yui can't help the cry that escapes her lips, her body shuddering from the increasing pressure again despite her already explosive release. His thrusts become jerky and wild, his laboured breathing even harsher as he tries to keep it all together until he finishes.

" _Yui_ …" he says almost desperately, like he's right on the cusp and he needs one more push to be brought to the edge. " _God you're so tight_ …"

His lips sloppily find hers and she moans from how sexy her name sounded from his lips, all husky and gravelly. She splays her fingers onto his back, spreading her legs wider to accommodate his erratic motions and lifting her hips to meet his as he nears his end. He thrusts once, twice, three more times, before burying himself to the hilt inside her and stiffening.

Daichi's low groan of absolute bliss is enough to make her shatter once again as he abandons himself to the pleasure. She can feel the heat from his pulsing cock and the hot cum flooding inside her and grips him tighter, their bodies shuddering and convulsing from their incredible climax.

She doesn't know how long they stay there, sucking in lungfuls of much needed air and slowly falling back down to earth after that incredible out of body experience they'd just had. Yui feels like she's found nirvana or something and her legs and body are still tingling from how intense it had all been. Daichi is like heavy dead weight on top of her, but she doesn't ask him to move because he's warm, because she can still feel his thick, throbbing heat twitching inside her, because his warm breath cascading on her neck is comforting, and because there's something oddly intimate about this and she doesn't want to shatter the moment with the inevitable awkwardness that would come from screwing a friend.

But she feels this sudden attachment to him, like she doesn't want to let him go. And the thought of him leaving again, the thought of not seeing him again for however many months after what they'd done makes her heart lurch in her chest for a brief moment. Her throat tightens painfully. Even worse is her stupid throbbing, desperate need for him to be thrusting inside her again, and this will probably never happen again.

Exhaling softly after collecting himself, Daichi rises off of her, disentangling his arm from her leg and slowly pulling out of her. She instantly misses the warmth from him, but she sits up as well, trying to ignore the puddle of cum on the sheets she's sitting on and trying to will herself to hurry and gather her clothes so she can get this over with and leave his apartment as fast as possible. Yui grabs her skirt in silence, her hands trembling as she struggles to try to pull it back on.

"Michimiya… are you alright?" Daichi asks in concern as he stares at her.

She doesn't realise he's asking that question because tears are tumbling down her cheeks until she sees the tears splash on her thighs.

"I-I'm sorry… I just…" she sighs and plops down on the side of his bed, wiping the stupid tears angrily. She doesn't really know why she's crying but Daichi's looking at her with that soft look that always gets her heart thundering and she knows this won't be enough for her. Not with him. "I can't do one night stands, Daichi. I can't just sleep with a close friend and not feel anything and then just go back to the way my life was before. Especially after what we just did. And I know I'm stupid for crying about it, but I feel really attached to you right now, and I don't want to give you up. Selfish, I know, but I don't want to not see you."

He's silent for a few beats of silent, probably out of respect for Yui as she tries to get the majority of her soft crying out of the way. When she calms down a bit, Daichi sits beside her and surprises her when he takes her hand and laces their fingers together.

"Then let's not end it here. Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Just the two of us? Before you head back to school?"

His words take her even more by surprise, and her gaze snaps immediately to his.

"…Are you asking me out?" She searches his gaze in confusion.

"Yeah…" Daichi suddenly looks a little bashful if the pale blush on his cheeks is any indication, but he reaffirms his comment. "Let's start over. Do it right. I take you out, and we can go from there?"

A giddy grin threatens to burst on her lips. "You're not just saying this because you feel guilty since I was crying, are you?"

He hesitates for a brief second, looking even more bashful than before. "Truth is… I wanted to see you again, Michimiya. I had a crush on you in high school—Suga knew—but between volleyball and all of the college stuff, I knew there wouldn't be any time for a proper relationship and then you got into college far away and were moving and I thought I'd lost my chance. I was going to ask you out today, but when you walked in the bar, I guess my hormones got the better of me."

Yui gapes at him for what seemed like a minute, her mouth opening and closing like some fish before she can find the right words to respond with. "Wait, _you_ had a crush on me? I had a crush on _you_! Mao wouldn't stop making fun of me because I was always so nervous around you."

She can't help but laugh at the revelation, and Daichi joins in, clearly finding the whole situation hilarious.

"So this whole time, we could have been together? Talk about lost time."

"Oh we can definitely make up for lost time…" Yui grins and shifts her leg so it's on the other side of his thighs and so she's straddling him. She sinks slowly onto his member, putting her weight on it and watching as Daichi's eyes go hazy with lust. "And yes, Daichi. I'll go out with you on two conditions: that you call me Yui from now on. And that you make up for lost time by fucking me until I can't walk tomorrow."

His gaze flickers down to her lips briefly before he meets her gaze again and Yui's breath hitches in her chest.

"That can definitely be arranged, Yui…"


End file.
